The present invention relates to preparation of instant fried noodles.
Traditional instant fried noodles generally are prepared with wheat flour which is blended with water and/or an aqueous solution known as Kan-sui, which includes alkali metal carbonates and phosphates, to form a dough which is kneaded, rolled into sheets and cut into strips typically having a width on the order of from about 0.6 mm to about 3.0 mm. The raw noodles are steamed to gelatinize the starch, and then the steamed noodles, which generally have a moisture content of from about 29% to about 35% by weight, are fried in oil for from about 1 minute to about 2 minutes at a temperature of from about 125.degree. C. to about 160.degree. C. The fried noodles are separated from the frying oil and then drained for removal of adhering oil while cooling. Typically, the fried noodles contain on the order of from about 17% to about 23% by weight of oil and have a moisture content on the order of from about 3% to about 8% by weight.